


Jonsa Drabble Fest

by azulaahai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Mostly Fluff, Post canon, a collection of all my entries, not doing all days haha but here they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: She was a princess-turned-bastard and he a bastard-turned-king, and if Sansa had not had any other reason to smile on her wedding day, she would have done so at the pure irony of it all.All my entries for Jonsa Drabble Fest.





	1. MARCH 13 — snow and stone

She was a princess-turned-bastard and he a bastard-turned-king, and if Sansa had not had any other reason to smile on her wedding day, she would have done so at the pure irony of it all. 

But as it was, she did have other reasons to smile - a bunch of them, really - and not once during the ceremony in the godswood did she give the irony any thought. 

The wedding cloak was one of her own making - Jon carefully placed it on her back after gently brushing off the snow from her shoulders. Another piece of irony, though Sansa decided not to dwell on it.


	2. MARCH 16 - Weirwood

No one ever told Jon how beautiful winter could be.

Snow lies thick on the ground, glistening in the light of the newly arisen sun. The night has brought another snow storm past Winterfell, but no trace of the violent winds remain in the early morning. Everything is quiet.

 Perhaps that is why she comes here.

Sansa sits by the heart tree, the red of her hair blending in among the blood-colored leaves, a sharp yet lovely contrast to the soft white of the snow. Jon smiles. She looks every bit a northener, as she sits here, posture proud, head bowed. Every bit a Stark.

Every bit a queen.

No, no one ever told him how beautiful winter could be. But seeing Sansa here,  rosy cheeks and bright eyes, a summer’s child turned winter woman … he knows now.

Paradoxically, the first time he truly appreciates winter’s beauty is also the first time he allows himself to dream of spring.


	3. MARCH 18 - Alayne

Sometimes, at night, Alayne forgets who she is. 

Awake, she knows her name by now, how to move, how to act, what to say and what to think. The nights are different. She tosses and turns, hears wolves howling in the dark, sees the faces of people Alayne has never seen, of siblings Alayne has never had.

And she dreams of a boy, curly-haired and pouty-mouthed. A bastard, like Alayne, but in her dreams she can not tell him - he seems to think her above him, adressing her quietly, never looking her in the eyes. I am like you, Alayne wants to scream, I am like you now - but she never can, the dream then coming to an abrupt end and the boy fading.

She always wakes in a cold sweat. 


	4. March 19 - Songs

Her mother used to sing for her.

All the best parts of Sansa’s parenting are stolen goods from Catelyn - including the singing. Her voice hushed, low, she hums little tunes and lullabies, or sings one of the long, intrigue-filled songs she memorised as a young girl. It seems to calm her daughter, though that might be wishful thinking.

Sansa sings the tales of Florian and Jonquil, of maids as fair as sunsets, of wolves and lions. She sings of simpler times, of darker times, of eternal winters and never-ending summers, of maidens and dragons, the babe sleeping in her arms or smiling up at her even during the saddest of songs. 

One day, Jon walks in on her singing - Sansa’s back is turned to the door, so she does not notice him until the very last note of the song has been sung and he clears his throat. She spins around then, blushing, feeling absurdly guilty. Her husband regards her with soft, insecure eyes as he takes a step forward into the room.

“Please”, he says, his voice breaking a little. “Sing another one.”


End file.
